


[碧轨/兰罗]LOVE4

by luxurleaf



Category: The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>就只是描述其實沒肉也被屏...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[碧轨/兰罗]LOVE4

[碧轨/兰罗]LOVE4

 

兰迪坐在椅子上，心不在焉地玩着手里的打火机。

椅子是罗伊德为了照顾他拿过来的木制椅，菱角分明的那种，算男人这种懒骨头最不喜欢的硬椅，所以他半斜靠著，调整到几乎是掛在椅架上的姿势才能久坐。

打火机冒出火光，又复熄灭。

男人透过摇晃的火焰，望着沉睡在床上的人影，昨晚睡在上面的本来是他，不过现在换成另一个人。

脑中又冒出清醒过来时所瞧见的一切。

恢复神智的他乍见身下的人被粗暴凌虐的惨烈姿态，全身的血液差点没逆流。

异常燥红的脸庞，颤抖的双腿，缓缓流出的白浊，床单全是湿淋淋的，散发着淫靡腥甜的气味。

而他火热的欲望，仍深深埋在那副不断轻微抽蓄的身体里。

他把自己所爱的人，用最恶劣的方式强暴了。

在愕然之际，兰迪仍能清楚感觉到体内深处那股翻腾的嗜虐与占有慾。

好甜美好愉悅好疯狂好舒服……近乎麻痺的快意。

简直丑恶到不能再丑恶。

之后男人将昏迷的青年身体做了清洁上药，所幸对方身体柔软度本来便不错，也很习惯作为承受一方，因此惨遭蹂躏的私处除了红肿外没甚么撕裂伤，也让他稍微安心下来，转而收拾凌乱的房间床单。

这些动作对重伤的人而言算颇耗功夫，好几处伤口又裂开，胡乱缠上的纱布渗出好几团血晕，但他却毫不在意。

若不是想到罗伊德醒来肯定会训斥不自爱的他，兰迪早就把身上那些绷带都给拆光了。

其实他也知道最好的办法就是把罗伊德送回隔壁房间，窗明几净，不会费太多不必要的力气整理，又不会像这里再怎样都飘散著欲望的味道，可是……他就是不想。

对猎兵而言，自己的东西在自己巢穴中是最安心的。

当发现这个念头闪过脑海时，男人愣了下，懊恼地低头，双手握拳，用大拇指抵住紧皱的眉心用力拧按，驱散那些不正常的想法。

可恶！罗伊德可不是东西啊！而且现在最重要的是无论如何………

就在此时，耳朵听见床上人的呼吸频率改变了。

罗伊德正在逐渐甦醒。

男人的肩膀抖了下，随着手中的打火机掉落，一个想法重重落到胶著黏稠的心底。

──其实就算不原谅他也无所谓，他………

兰迪再度抬首，已经恢复平静的表情。

罗伊德睁开眼看到的就是这样的男人，喜怒不现，完全正经，甚至散发出种无法让人不去正视的凄厉感。

──他怎么了？

下意识想伸手开口询问，沉重的身体被牵动的瞬间，如潮水般回笼的记忆却让他的动作僵在半空。

第一印象是绝对的压制，不容反抗的暴力，贯穿，占有，痛，痛，还是痛。

全身像散架般的痠疼残忍提醒著他一件事实──他最爱的人完全违逆他的意志，自尊，强暴了他。

──强暴──

当认清这点时，棕色的瞳眸顿时缩成针尖一般小，他感到空腹的胃不住翻腾，想吐，身体虽然躺着，但仍止不住那种天地翻转的晕眩感。

兰迪一个箭步上前，用力抱住陷入恐慌的罗伊德。

男人感到怀中的躯体发冷打颤，同时他自己也在发抖，死命贴着爱人肩颈的脸庞扭曲著，硬是忍耐下胸口翻腾的丑恶欲望。

张嘴，却怎样也吐不出任何辩解的字句，他知道罗伊德在害怕著，可是他自己也在害怕著。

在兰迪良性的一面深爱着罗伊德同时，他的残忍，他作为赤色死神的那一面也眷恋青年。

兰迪不可能放开罗伊德，绝对无法忍受失去罗伊德。

他的人性建立在青年的信任上，他的黑暗则想要吞噬这抹光明。

他的爱其实远比他自己和所有人估量的还更深更重更丑陋。

所以如果现在罗伊德推开他，那么他肯定会疯掉。

但如果不抱住罗伊德，不确定人就在自己怀中，他还是会疯掉。

在那瞬间他又觉得那股狂乱再度来袭，他渴望完全占有眼前的人，随心所欲地支配，然而他又憎恨著这样的想法。但他憎恨的念头越强烈，这样愿望也越强，现在甚至强到连自己都会感到不寒而栗。

兰迪诅咒著自己的怯懦。

所幸，到最后罗伊德仍是没有推开他。

当怀里的颤抖停止，体温也没有原先冰冷时，男人听到一句沙哑的低语。

那声音很轻很细，听起来心力交瘁，但仍十分坚定。

「吻我……兰迪………」

兰迪瞪大眼，有些不敢置信自己听到的话，那细微的声音仿佛救赎，让他勇气看向怀里的青年。

狂乱的双眼倒映出抹微笑，温和真挚就像过往般，他们第一次见面，第一次在黄昏旧街区谈心，第一次他说出自己真实的那夜，第一次他想牺牲自己却失败后的坦白，还有，罗伊德对他第一次告白时的表情。

有什么他以为已经失去的东西，又回到心中。

他抬起手，抚上爱人的面容，然后，印上深深的一吻。

在交缠的唇舌中，静默逐渐被打破。

他们感觉到彼此身心上的伤害，那些鲜明的痛苦与血与恐惧，皆因对方而起。

然而没有人逃避这些情绪，不断以对方的味道温度来填补心上的缺口。

之后，他们很正常的面对亲友关心，吃饭，聊天，相处，休息，直到课长带着三位女性凯旋归来。

空旷的公寓大楼顿时又热闹起来，在兰迪回诊确认伤势无碍后，支援课正式复工。

一切看似回归到最初的状态，仿佛那夜只是个偶然的错误，但两人都心知肚明。

回不去了。

他们仍是彼此的搭档，不管是工作上还私底下，会并肩作战，会相互关心，同时也爱着对方，不过『暂时』不再接吻，拥抱，与做爱。

两人不约而同决定给予彼此一段冷静的时间。

兰迪明白他是因为内疚，而罗伊德的想法，他根本不敢猜测，也没有勇气猜想。

天晓得他甚至连道歉的话语都不知该怎样出口！

并非硬撑或好面子，纯粹是青年对他太重要，尤其现在，他更无法决定开口时机。

同时到现在为止，男人仍无法判断罗伊德究竟原谅他没，青年不打算离开他，也不放弃这段感情，对他而言已是天大的赦免。

只是偶尔当著队长的面和同伴谈笑时，左胸仍会感到郁闷的抽疼，兰迪总安慰自己那只是尚未癒合的枪伤引起的错觉，不断把梗在喉咙的苦涩重重吞下。

直到某天夜晚，开完例行工作检讨会议后，毫无预警地，课长突然宣布打从明天开始他俩休息三天。

「假单缇欧已经利用终端机呈报了，等等都给我都滚出门。」赛尔盖课长一脸无所谓的摆摆手，交代完毕后便摇摇晃晃叼著根烟出门。

「什么？……课长？」罗伊德错愕地呆站原地，手里的文件被一脸微笑的艾莉抽走，塞进一张卡片。

「这是三天两夜飞行艇环游克洛斯贝尔的招待卡，是市政府最近推销宣传主力，我从爷爷那得到两个名额，你们就一起去参加吧。」麦克道尔家的大小姐笑得既贴心又端庄娴淑，但眼睛却冷冷扫向长桌对面的兰迪，令靠著椅背的男人打个莫名冷颤，正坐起来。

「呃…艾莉，谢谢妳的好意……」支援课的队长看看手中的卡片，然后望向他同龄的女性队友。「但是我手头上还有几份报告……」

话还没说完，便被一阵劈哩啪啦的打字声打断。

「归档回报完毕，剩下的我已经委托约纳处理──用赌谁能波姆碰连赢十场的赢家权力。」按下传送键，从方才便一直坐在终端机前的缇欧回首补充说道：「总之，没有罗伊德该操心的事，兰迪更没有用处，你们目前首要任务就是快点和好后再回来。」

也同样瞪了眼红发男人，不加掩饰的嫌弃的冰冷语气把兰迪搞得莫名其妙，突然觉得该澄清一下才对。

「慢著……我们并没有……」举起双手，男人摆出最无辜的神情想要申诉，却在收到两位女性的二度白眼之际，把话硬生生咽回肚里。

忘了有哪个人曾经说过，全克洛斯贝尔最不能惹的不是警察，也不是黑社会，而是特务支援课的妹子。

前猎兵就这样很没种的维持投降姿势，试图朝搭档拋出求救讯号，但只撞上对方回望的苦笑视线。

自身难保，爱莫能助。

好吧，原来依靠罗伊德才能生效，百试百灵的装弱求情法也有破功的一天。

现在他们两个可是毫无半点防御地暴露在妹子们的压力下，女人果然才是最恐怖的生物，怪不得课长溜得那么快。

在心中咒骂下没义气的课长，兰迪努力撑着不让自己的微笑垮掉。

四个人你看我我看你，互相沉默段时间后，终于，罗伊德叹气，挺起胸膛打破僵局，说道：「………不好意思，让妳们担心了。」

明知这时率先出声的最容易吸引砲火，但特务支援课的队长仍是勇敢迎上前去，承担下所有责任。

这话很明显承认同伴的部分猜想，同时也让某位前猎兵浑身一震，不可置性地看向永远站在他前方的坚定背影。

………罗伊德……

把两人微妙的态度变化尽收眼底，面对队长干脆的道歉，女性阵营反而没办法维持原先的强硬作风。

不过她们针对的主要目标，本来便不是作为支援课中心的罗伊德。

「兰迪，对于你做了怎样的蠢事，我完全不想知道。」松开表情，艾莉也跟著叹口气。「在我们离开的那几天你们发生什么，我不知道也没资格知道，毕竟是你们两人之间的事…………但我实在很不喜欢你们两个现在的氛围，也很难过。」

「所以能不能请你们趁这个机会好好面对彼此，別都闷在心里好吗？」

美女忧愁的模样怎样看怎样令人不忍，更遑论她请求也没那么过份，还正是两人所需要的。

被点名的男人不由得点头应声，心想大小姐的交涉和谈判能力果然比她的外貌还更为出色，完全没留下任何转圜余地。

「虽然一天到晚嚣张的兰迪很烦，罗伊德也很让大家无言，不过比起现在整天阴暗的情感波动起来，我宁愿每天被那种粉红色的光线闪瞎。」像是想起什么不舒服的画面，面无表情的缇欧皱皱眉，纵使没指望瞒过这位感应力出众的少女，但被当面点出感情变化还是让兰迪的肩膀又僵硬了下。

似乎感觉到他的感情波动，少女冷静的金眸又扫过来，一针见血地命令比她年长资深的前辈。

「琪雅也很担心你们，都是成年人了，还要小孩子担心难道不害躁吗？笨蛋情侣就该有笨蛋情侣的样子，不和好不准踏进家门一步！」

话虽然都是对两人说，但两位女性脸上明白写著『都是兰迪的错』，从开始她们便如此认为，到现在也一样。

不过这回，没人敢对女性们的意见表示反对。

 

 

TBC


End file.
